


В одиночестве  (Hermitage) by Fabula Rasa

by Eonen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boarding School, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eonen/pseuds/Eonen
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 11





	В одиночестве  (Hermitage) by Fabula Rasa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hermitage](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/634705) by Fabula Rasa. 



Тюрьма – отнюдь не камень стен,  
И не железный прут:  
Кто чист умом и кто смирен,  
Как в скит в нее идут.  
И если вольно мне любить,  
И волен я душой,  
Дано лишь ангелам парить  
В свободе таковой.

Ричард Лавлейс, 1649

  
  
\- Сюда, профессор. Мы держим его здесь.  
Аврор, с трудом преодолевший восемь лестничных пролетов и теперь страдающий от одышки, повернул ключ в ржавом замке. Железная дверь со скрипом отворилась в промозглую, плохо освещенную камеру. Вонь немытого тела ударила в ноздри, и Сириус Блэк невольно отпрянул, едва не поскользнувшись на блестящих от сырости камнях.  
\- Люмос. На ноги, мразь! Тут тобой интересуются.  
В темноте послышался скрежет, словно где-то медленно разворачивалась цепь. На слабую полоску света, заструившуюся из поднятой палочки аврора, упала тень бородатого мужчины.  
\- Давай шевелись! Не заставляй профессора Блэка ждать!  
Тень покорно зашаркала к центру камеры и остановилась там, ожидая, пока с рук и ног снимут кандалы. Лицо узника скрывала завеса тусклых волос, под которой на свету с каждым его движением мерцали угольки глаз. Аврор неизменно держал мужчину на прицеле.  
\- Будьте с ним поаккуратней, профессор Блэк. Он не из смирных. Вы точно справитесь?  
\- Да, да. Поторопитесь. Директор ждет.  
Аврор покачал головой:  
\- Надеюсь, Дамблдор понимает, что делает.  
\- Узник уже готов?  
\- Почти. Вот что: ошейник я снимать не стану – на случай, если он взъерепенится. И палочку не прячьте – не ровен час пожалеете. Он мерзавец, вы уж не сомневайтесь.  
\- Поверьте, в подобных мерах нет нужды. Снимите эту штуковину.  
\- Ну-у, вы, конечно, хогвартский учитель и все такое, но, по правде говоря, сэр, я не могу. Устав есть устав. На острове арестантов всегда держат в цепях. Особенно с тех пор, как у нас пошли размолвки с дементорами. Излишняя бдительность никогда не повредит.  
\- Хорошо, как угодно. Только пойдемте уже.  
\- После вас, профессор Блэк. Загляните еще в кабинет на выходе и оформите бумаги, и все будет в лучшем виде.  
\- Бумаги? Я полагал, что министр заранее обо всем договорился...  
\- Видите ли, сэр, есть министр, а есть мы, и у каждого свой метод вести дела. У нас для поддержания порядка требуется заполнить бумаги. Я вовсе не утверждаю, что министр работает неправильно… Куда уж мне - я здесь никто, да и как иначе? Сами видите: на этом богом забытом острове да при работе, где всякие отбросы магического мира день-деньской норовят вцепиться в горло, трудно почувствовать себя начальником. В общем, как уже говорил, я ничего не имею против министра, но иногда он забывает, каково нам, простому люду, и думает, что щелчком пальцев да взмахом палочки добьется чего угодно. Я вам вот что скажу: бумаги - не шутка, и волшебством их, к сожалению, не заполнишь. Сколько раз я, бывало, желал в одно прекрасное утро рвануть из своего кабинета да надавить на педаль, но работа есть работа, и, кроме нас, ее делать некому.  
Под этот монолог все трое подошли к маленькому кабинету, и аврор, пропустив профессора и заключенного вперед, выдвинул для Блэка стул. Узник послушно застыл в углу, не поднимая головы.  
\- Это все? Теперь мы можем идти?  
\- Кажется, да, сэр. Похоже, все в порядке.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда нам пора.  
Блэк взглянул на окружающее их море, где расплескалось золото заходящего солнца. Еще блистающее во всей красе, оно словно смеялось над мрачной каменной громадой острова.  
\- Торопитесь куда, что ли? Можно понять. Многие из наших и носа сюда не сунули бы без надобности, это факт. И все-таки я думал, напоследок вы захотите осмотреть замок.  
\- Это еще зачем?  
\- Ну, не знаю, стариной тряхнуть, что ли. Пара моих коллег вас помнит - уж они будут рады снова повстречаться.  
Блэк поджал губы.  
\- Доброго дня. Спасибо за помощь.  
\- О, не за что. Рад был вас видеть, сэр, как и любого из Хогвартса. Все-таки скучаешь по нему, стоит только выбраться наружу, правда? Передайте привет...  
Широкая мантия обвилась вокруг Блэка и его спутника, и оба волшебника исчезли. Аврор вздохнул и покачал головой. Вернувшись в свой тесный кабинет, он задрал ноги на освободившееся кресло и закрыл свои поросячьи глазки. Жуткие вопли, доносившиеся сверху, тревожили его сон не больше, чем лязг водопроводных труб вдалеке – напротив, и то, и другое странно успокаивало.

***

  
\- Погоди. Дай сниму с тебя это.  
Взмах палочки - и тяжелая цепь вместе с ошейником упала узнику под ноги. Тот не пошевелился.  
\- Так ведь лучше?  
Спустя несколько секунд арестант сообразил, что от него ожидают ответа. Он медленно кивнул – раз, другой, словно шея отвыкла от движения.  
\- Наверное, прежде всего ты захочешь искупаться. Ванная дальше по коридору, полотенца приготовлены. Бритва тоже. Впрочем, прежде тебе понадобятся ножницы. Они в шкафчике за зеркалом. Халат висит на двери, а во второй спальне, справа, есть одежда, которая тебе подойдет. Если нужно что-то еще, скажи.  
Блэк отправился на кухню и принялся шарить по буфетам в поисках чая. Пришедший с ним в квартирку человек не двигался – стоял и смотрел на цепь у ног. Минутой позже Блэк вернулся с подносом. Поставив его на низкую скамеечку, он окинул гостя задумчивым взглядом.  
\- Помочь тебе?  
Подняв голову, мужчина прищурил глаза, словно пытаясь разглядеть черты лица Блэка.  
\- Это все из-за долгого пребывания в темноте. Через несколько дней зрение восстановится, - Сириус подошел ближе, чтобы гость смог его увидеть. - Старайся говорить, хоть это и нелегко. Сначала, наверное, будет больно – после года-то молчания. Сосредоточься на одном слове и повторяй его. Можешь произнести мое имя?  
Недоуменно моргнув, мужчина вновь опустил голову и уставился на цепь.  
\- Ты знаешь его, мое имя?  
Узник медленно покачал головой. Плечи его поникли.  
\- А свое?  
Мужчина поднял глаза, в которых промелькнула тень понимания. Пожевав губами, он несколько раз глотнул. Наконец послышался хрип, и Сириусу удалось разобрать старательно произнесенные слова:  
\- Северус Снейп.  
\- Меня зовут Сириус Блэк, - он подождал реакции, но ее не последовало. – Ты голоден?  
Снейп кивнул, на этот раз быстрее.  
\- Здесь, на подносе, тосты и варенье. Хочешь поесть или сначала вымоешься?  
Блэк наблюдал, как Снейп обдумывает первое за три года самостоятельное решение, ждал, пока тот, подслеповато моргая, осмотрит комнату. Приложенное усилие заставило узника стиснуть кулаки.  
\- Есть, - просипел он наконец.  
\- Хорошо. Присядь, я налью чай. Как ты его пьешь?  
С ответом на этот вопрос оказалось сложнее – пленник явно не мог угнаться за ускользающим воспоминанием. В конце концов он покачал головой.  
\- Тогда я сам угадаю. Ты не из тех, кто любит молоко и сахар. Если не понравится, добавлю. Добавить легче, чем достать обратно. Тосты слева.  
Снейп поднес пищу ко рту дрожащими, жадными руками, но отложил тост, не доев, и схватился за живот.  
\- На первых порах нужно помедленнее. Организм отвык. Но все вернется, и это тоже. Займемся мытьем?  
Снейп кивнул и позволил довести себя до ванной по узкому коридору. Сириус выключил верхний свет, чтобы окончательно не ослепить гостя, и открутил краны старой ванны, ножки которой имели форму когтистых лап. Когда он обернулся, Снейп стоял в той же позе.  
\- Сможешь раздеться?  
Тот завозился со со своими лохмотьями. Покончив, аккуратно сложил кишащие вшами тряпки в стопку у раковины. Блэк хранил безучастное выражение лица, глядя на болезненно тощую фигуру, лишившуюся своего мешковатого покрова. Тазобедренные кости торчали, ребра можно было пересчитать. В памяти вспыхнули выцветшие черно-белые снимки наголо побритых мужчин, сгрудившихся у перевитого колючей проволокой забора.  
\- Вода должна быть в самый раз. Я сделал бы погорячее, но у тебя есть пара ран, которые не следует раздражать. Попробуй сам. Давай я помогу.  
Он поддерживал Снейпа, помогая ему опуститься в ванну; сев в нее, бывший узник снова застыл. Он был явно растерян. Блэк намылил мочалку и провел ею по спине гостя. Снейп не протестовал – лишь послушно поднимал руки и поворачивался, когда его просили.  
\- Сейчас приведем в порядок волосы, ладно? Сначала полей этим средством и посиди так немного – оно поможет избавиться от всякой живности. Бороду тоже. Мы ее сбреем, но сперва не помешает обеззаразить. Та-ак. Принести тебе сюда чашку чаю?  
Блэк поднялся и сделал шаг к двери. Паника в хрипе Снейпа заставила его остановиться:  
\- Нет!.. Не уходи.  
\- Хорошо, я останусь. Готов смывать? Тогда давай. Теперь шампунь. Вряд ли ты знаешь, что это такое, а? Хорошенько взбей пену. Вот так, смотри, я покажу, - он энергично втер шампунь в грязные волосы. Снейп чуть подался назад, наслаждаясь массажем. – Откинь голову. Сильнее. Приятно, правда? Еще бы. Вот и все. Не стоит больше сидеть в этой воде. Давай поднимемся. Хватайся покрепче, я тебя вытяну.  
Вытащить Снейпа из ванны оказалось на удивление легко. Усилием воли Сириус сдержал желание подсчитать, сколько тот весит. Он быстро вытер гостя полотенцем и набросил на его плечи халат. Снейп потянулся за своей одеждой.  
\- Нет, нет, от этого мы избавимся. Купим тебе новое. Не тронь, там полно паразитов. Хочешь попробовать еще немного поесть? Нет? Хорошо. Сядь на табурет, а я займусь твоими волосами.  
Несколько умелых движений ножницами, и Блэк придал космам Снейпа присущий им раньше вид. Теперь волосы были достаточно длинными, чтобы их хозяин выглядел импозантно, но не настолько, чтобы попадать в котел. Пробор разделил их ровно посередине. Подровняв кончики, Сириус отступил и осмотрел дело своих рук.  
\- Недурно, должен сказать. Ладно, посиди смирно, отрежем тебе бороду.  
Справившись и с этой задачей, Блэк поднес к лицу Снейпа зеркало. Тот прищурился и вздохнул. Кончиками пальцев прикоснулся сначала к отражению, потом к собственному лицу.  
\- Думаю, теперь тебе нужно отдохнуть. Пойдем, - Сириус провел бывшего арестанта по коридору до запасной спаленки и откинул одеяло с постели. – Захочешь переодеться – пижама лежит в комоде, в верхнем ящике.  
Снейп без особого труда натянул пижаму. Она почти не отличалась от его тюремного одеяния. Пуговицы оказали небольшое сопротивление, а тесемки и вовсе повергли в смятение. Блэк пришел ему на выручку, а потом помог забраться под одеяло.  
\- Выпей лекарство перед сном. Оно позволит тебе хорошенько отдохнуть, - Сириус вытащил пробку из пузырька и протянул его Снейпу. Тот нерешительно принял подношение и понюхал горлышко. – Это зелье Сна Без Снов. Не бойся – оно из хогвартской кладовой, - помолчав, Блэк прибавил: - Ты сам его сварил.  
Снейп и глазом не моргнул на это признание, но зелье выпил. Сириус оставил у постели зажженную свечу и чуть приоткрыл дверь.  
\- Буди, если что-нибудь понадобится.  
Глаза Снейпа на высохшем лице казались огромными. Блэк осторожно присел рядом и оперся об изголовье. Он смотрел, как под действием зелья напряженное тело Снейпа медленно расслабляется. Убедившись, что тот спит, Сириус перегнулся и задул свечу. Хриплый шепот, раздавшийся во тьме, заставил его вздрогнуть:  
\- Спасибо.  


***

  
\- Альбус, я не уверен, что гожусь на эту роль.  
\- Ты единственный, кто на нее годится, Сириус.  
\- Не могу согласиться. Я – последний человек на земле, которого Северус захочет видеть. Хотя бы потому, что именно по моей вине его не вытащили раньше.  
\- Он об этом не знает. Ему понадобится помощь, Сириус, и оказать ее сможет лишь тот, кто имеет похожий опыт.  
\- Мы с вами прекрасно знаем, что Снейп мою помощь в гробу видел. Привезите его сюда: пару недель пошныряет по подземельям и станет как новенький. Все равно никто, кроме вас, не мог найти с ним общй язык. Если ему подсунут меня, Снейп вернется в Азкабан – на этот раз за убийство, которое действительно совершит. Или я туда вернусь.  
\- Я верю в тебя, мой мальчик.  
\- В моей жизни эти слова всегда были предвестниками катастрофы.  
Дамблдор улыбнулся.  
\- Фраза, достойная Северуса. Твой пессимизм как глоток свежего воздуха. Кроме того, Сириус, ты перед ним в долгу.  
\- О, ради всего святого. Как я сразу не сообразил, что вы это скажете?  
\- А должен был. Теперь ступай. Твоя квартира уже готова. И свяжись со мной поскорее – я хочу знать, как он.  
\- Вы с самого начала поняли, что я соглашусь, верно, Альбус?  
Старый волшебник заулыбался еще больше.  
\- Конечно, понял.

***

  
Сириус проснулся и рывком сел в пустой постели. Взглянув на часы, он кубарем скатился на пол. Семь утра! Где, черт подери, Снейп? Воображение тотчас нарисовало зельевара, скитающегося по улицам восточного Лондона в одной пижаме и бормочущего себе под нос. Почему он не додумался с вечера запереть дверь чарами? После победы над Вольдемортом они все непозволительно расслабились.  
Блэк прошлепал в гостиную. Снейп стоял у книжного шкафа и, разглядывая переплеты, дожевывал вчерашний черствый тост. На нем была найденная в комоде одежда: висящие мешком синие джинсы и белая футболка. Туфли он не надел. Когда Сириус вошел, Снейп обернулся:  
\- Не хотел тебя будить.  
\- Твоим глазам лучше?  
\- Да, намного. Совсем чуть-чуть побаливают, - он вновь сосредоточился на книгах. – Тот человек называл тебя профессором. Что именно ты преподаешь?  
Некоторое время Сириус колебался:  
\- Зелья.  
Снейп кивнул. С минуту Блэк наблюдал за ним, потом отправился на кухню готовить завтрак. Раз за разом он выглядывал за дверь, только чтобы вновь увидеть, как Снейп обходит комнату, изучая обстановку, прикасаясь к вещам. С прошлого вечера состояние его поразительно улучшилось. Еще немного, и можно будет представить, что перед ним прежний Снейп... если не смотреть в его пустые глаза.  
\- Вот что. Наверное, нам нужно поговорить, - Сириус поставил поднос с завтраком и жестом пригласил Снейпа садиться. – Я заварил еще чаю.  
\- Спасибо.  
Он вздохнул. Такие беседы нелегко начинать.  
\- Что именно ты помнишь?  
Снейп сделал глоток чаю.  
\- Достаточно, чтобы сообразить, сколько всего забыл.  
\- А Хогвартс?  
\- Это учреждение, в котором ты преподаешь? – нахмурился Снейп.  
\- Да. Ты тоже там преподавал.  
\- Вот как.  
\- Хочешь меня о чем-нибудь спросить?  
Он смотрел, как Снейп старается придумать подходящий вопрос.  
\- Сколько?  
\- Что – сколько?  
\- Сколько я там преподавал?  
\- Шестнадцать лет.  
\- Понятно.  
\- Ты помнишь, что сидел в Азкабане?  
\- О да, - кивнул тот, - со всей ясностью.  
\- Тогда и Альбуса ты тоже не забыл.  
\- Это тот, кого я убил?  
\- Ты... – Сириус осекся. – Ты никого не убивал.  
\- Но я помню это очень четко.  
\- Да уж, не сомневаюсь, - поднявшись, Сириус достал что-то длинное и тонкое из ящика стола и положил перед Снейпом. – Знаешь, что это такое?  
\- Волшебная палочка.  
\- Твоя волшебная палочка. Помнишь, что с ней делают?  
\- Колдуют.  
\- Совершенно верно. Ты очень сильный волшебник... – он хотел было назвать собеседника Снейпом, но решил, что такое обращение лишь напомнит тому об Азкабане. «Северус» казалось ужасно неуместным. Блэк продолжил: - Ты очень сильный волшебник. Эта палочка – твоя. Другой могущественный колдун, Альбус Дамблдор, подверг ее одному заклинанию. Тебе его фамилия о чем-нибудь говорит?  
Снейп покачал головой:  
\- Имен я не помню. Лица – да. Твое лицо мне знакомо. Мы давно друг друга знаем? Может, работали вместе?  
\- Мы знакомы с одиннадцати лет. Нет, вместе не преподавали. Я получил место в Хогвартсе после того, как ты его покинул.  
Снейп проницательно взглянул на Блэка.  
\- До твоего появления зелья преподавал я, не так ли?  
\- Да, именно. Альбус Дамблдор – директор Хогвартса. Он попросил об одолжении, и ты выполнил его просьбу. Помнишь, в чем она заключалась?  
Снейп нахмурился.  
\- Ему нужно было, чтобы ты попал в Азкабан. Шла война. Ты нам очень помогал. Совершил множество подвигов. Но главное – ты отважно согласился отправиться в Азкабан в качестве узника, - Сириус помолчал, ожидая, пока собеседник вникнет в смысл его слов. – Никакого преступления не было. Воспоминания подложил Дамблдор, чтобы ты поверил в собственную виновность и признал ее под большой дозой Веритасерума. Знаешь, что это такое?  
\- Да.  
\- Ты не сделал ничего плохого. Эти воспоминания не твои. Они принадлежат совсем другому человеку.  
\- Кому?  
\- Люциусу Малфою.  
\- Он мертв?  
\- Теперь – да.  
\- Мои воспоминания достались ему?  
\- Нет. Они в безопасности и надежно спрятаны.  
\- Ясно, - Снейп поглядел на свои руки, даже не пытаясь коснуться палочки. – Я бы хотел вернуться в постель.  
\- А... хорошо. Конечно. Хочешь еще одну порцию Сна Без Снов?  
\- Пожалуйста.  
Снейп проспал до самого вечера. Периодически Сириус заглядывал к нему. Часа в два он перепугался до полусмерти, не увидев спящего, но почти сразу пришел в себя, выяснив, что Снейп стащил с кровати одеяло и свернулся под ним в уголке на полу.  


***

  
На третий вечер после того, как Снейпа отпустили, Сириус водрузил на стол неглубокую серебряную посудину. Рядом с ней он поставил тарелку жидкого супа, который ел Снейп; такой суп да тосты – вот и все, что его желудок усваивал в эти дни. Чай тоже годился, но только холодный. Бодрствовать бывшему узнику удавалось лишь в течение нескольких часов кряду – остальное время он дремал, чаще всего свернувшись на одеяле в углу. Однажды, убедившись, что Снейп спит достаточно крепко и не проснется, Сириус поднял его на руки и перенес на постель. Полчаса спустя тот снова оказался на полу. Блэк не стал больше его беспокоить.  
Снейп выразил желание мыться и переодеваться самостоятельно, но если не брать это в расчет, то он находился почти в полном оцепенении. Отвечал, только если к нему обращались. Говорил с неизменной вежливостью, но интереса к словам Сириуса не проявлял, даже когда тот заговаривал о его прежней жизни. Дамблдор ожидал, что воспоминания Снейпа вскоре всплывут на поверхность, но приходилось признать, что вряд ли это произойдет без постороннего вмешательства. Тогда директор попросил Сириуса перейти к активным действиям, которых они оба вначале надеялись избежать.  
\- Как суп?  
\- Очень вкусный. Спасибо.  
\- Есть еще чай, если хочешь.  
\- Хорошо.  
Несколько минут Сириус молча смотрел, как Снейп ест, спрашивая себя: не узнал ли тот посудину и поэтому решил придержать язык?  
\- Знаешь, что это такое?  
\- Что именно?  
\- Чаша слева от тебя.  
\- Откровенно говоря – да, знаю.  
\- Когда поужинаешь, я думаю, в нее стоит заглянуть.  
Снейп опустил ложку и тщательно вытер губы.  
\- Значит ли это, что внутри содержатся мои воспоминания?  
\- Верно. Перед тем как произнести заклинание, Дамблдор обеспечил твоим воспоминаниям безопасность, спрятав в думосборе – на случай, если впоследствии появятся проблемы с их возвращением хозяину.  
\- А они уже?  
\- Что – уже?  
\- Появились?  
\- Ну-у... ты что-нибудь вспоминаешь?  
\- Нет.  
\- А хотел бы?  
\- Нет.  
Блэк предвидел такой ответ, хотя и не упомянул об этом, разговаривая с Дамблдором.  
\- Если ты узнаешь, как жил до Азкабана, теперешние воспоминания начнут меркнуть. Я думал, тебе этого хочется.  
\- Не так уж сильно.  
Сириус знал, что на самом деле Снейп не хочет совершенно ничего. Первые пару недель после побега ему самому было плевать на все. Единственным исключением стала мысль о расправе над Петтигрю. Без этой цели, служившей Блэку своеобразным якорем, он наверняка бы просто плыл по течению в море апатии – том самом море, где сейчас тонет Снейп.  
\- Я понимаю. Но нужно постараться.  
\- Если ты настаиваешь.  
\- Я настаиваю. Хочешь подготовить все сам?  
\- Нет. Лучше ты, будь так добр.  
Взмахнув палочкой, Сириус поставил посудину перед Снейпом. Тот взглянул на думосбор с таким же вниманием, которое уделил бы тарелке прокисшей спаржи.  
\- Готов?  
\- Могу я задать тебе вопрос?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Ты действительно считаешь, что, просмотрев свои воспоминания, я их узнáю?  
\- Возможно.  
Снейп потянулся за думосбором, но, едва коснувшись пальцами края, вдруг замер:  
\- Насколько я понимаю, содержимое этого не намного приятнее моих нынешних воспоминаний?  
Сириус поерзал на стуле.  
\- Не берусь утверждать наверняка, хотя в некотором смысле ты прав. Но по крайней мере это будет твоя собственная боль, а не чужая.  
\- А есть разница?  
Блэк вздохнул:  
\- Может быть. Пожалуйста, просто попробуй.  
\- Что ж, если тебе так этого хочется…  
Снейп нагнулся над посудиной; Сириус видел, как ее содержимое тянется вверх, к своему хозяину. Удостоверившись, что тот погрузился в просмотр воспоминаний, Блэк встал, выключил свет и отправился прилечь. Если все получится, то пройдет несколько часов, прежде чем Снейп освободится. Если же нет... что ж, тогда завтра они придумают что-нибудь еще.

***

  
Сириус проспал как убитый до самого утра. Он предполагал, что проснется от криков разбушевавшегося Снейпа, швыряющего об стенку тарелки, поэтому царившая в квартире тишина очень обеспокоила. По дороге из кухни, сунув голову в спаленку гостя, он отметил, что в ней сегодня не ночевали. Снейп обнаружился в гостиной – стоял у окна, как делал каждое утро, и смотрел на выглядывающее из-за домов солнце. Думосбор вернулся в сервант.  
\- Я заварил чай. Не хотелось тебя будить: очень уж утомленным ты выглядел, - проговорив это, гость даже не обернулся.  
\- Хорошо. Спасибо, - Сириус немного подождал, но Снейп явно не собирался заводить беседу. – Как вчера все прошло?  
\- Имеешь в виду, помню ли я хоть что-нибудь?  
\- Да, именно это я и имею в виду. Помнишь ли ты хоть что-нибудь?  
\- Естественно.  
\- Что?  
\- Все, - Снейп отдернул занавеску, чтобы получше разглядеть улицу. – Ответь мне, Блэк, почему ты живешь здесь, а не на Диагон Аллее?  
\- Дело в том, что моя мать – магглорожденная, и мне одинаково уютно в обоих мирах. Кроме того, магическое общество иногда бывает очень уж... замкнутым. Время от времени приятно пожить от него подальше.  
\- И потом… с того момента, как ты покинул Азкабан, на тебя косо поглядывают – несмотря на официально установленную невиновность.  
\- И поэтому тоже.  
Снейп вернулся к созерцанию улицы. Его спокойно-равнодушное поведение вызывало стойкое желание завыть.  
\- Неужели тебе не о чем меня спросить, Снейп?  
\- Есть о чем. Как работает эта штуковина?  
\- А... Это плеер. На нем можно слушать музыку. Дай покажу, - для демонстрации функциональности стереосистемы Сириус включил концерт Брамса. Снейп несколько раз с интересом потыкал в кнопку, заставляющую плеер выстреливать диском, и провел пальцем по мигающему названию произведения. – Пользуйся, когда захочешь.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Мне нужно сходить в магазин. Он недалеко, за углом. Может, выйдешь со мной на улицу?  
\- Нет, благодарю.  
\- Ладно. Я скоро вернусь. Хочешь чего-нибудь?  
\- Ничего не нужно.  
Сириус натянул куртку и, уже дойдя до двери, обернулся. Снейп вновь возился с плеером, перебирая коллекцию дисков.  
\- Снейп.  
\- Да?  
\- Я... ничего. Ничего. Я буду через пару минут.  
Отсутствовал он тем не менее почти час. В магазине за углом не оказалось чая, к которому Сириус привык; пришлось пройти еще пять кварталов, чтобы найти любимый «Лапсанг Сушонг». Домой он не торопился, наслаждаясь прогулкой и городским шумом после давящей тишины своей квартирки. Живя здесь, Блэк вовсе не был отгорожен от магического мира. Тремя кварталами западнее стоял паб, вчетверо меньше «Дырявого Котла» размером и так же надежно укрытый от праздных зевак. Сириус частенько заглядывал туда, хотя в пабе к нему не обращались по имени и не встречали дружеской улыбкой. Это, по мнению Сириуса, являлось одним из главных достоинств притона.  
Заняв крохотную комнатушку у самой подсобки, он бросил в закоптелый камин горсть порошка и пробормотал заклинание. Секундой позже в огне появилась голова Альбуса Дамблдора:  
\- Ну? Как прошло?  
\- Неплохо, наверное. Я оставил ему думосбор и отправился спать. Когда проснулся, Снейп объявил, что все помнит.  
\- Думаешь, обманывает?  
\- Я... нет, дело в другом. Это бы меня не так беспокоило. Наоборот, я боюсь, он говорит правду.  
\- Гм. Ты ожидал, что, обретя воспоминания, Северус станет самим собой?  
\- Не то чтобы... Я ожидал чего-то... каких-то эмоций. Прежде всего – приступа ярости, - вздохнул Сириус. – Альбус, будет лучше, если я немедленно привезу Снейпа в Хогвартс. В привычной окружающей среде он скорее придет в себя.  
\- Я так не считаю, - мрачно возразил Дамблдор. – Вижу, что эта задача тебе не по душе, Сириус, но необходимо, чтобы ее выполнил именно ты.  
Блэк на минуту задумался:  
\- Вы ведь совсем не ждете, что он выздоровеет, не так ли?  
Прежде чем ответить, бестелесная голова Дамблдора склонилась набок, изучая собеседника:  
\- Не знаю, честное слово. Решение в основном принадлежит Северусу.  
Сириус оперся ладонями о каминную полку.  
\- Мне понадобятся его вещи, книги, еще что-нибудь на ваше усмотрение. Можно это устроить?  
\- Разумеется, мальчик мой. Я сейчас же все пришлю. Даже точно знаю, что именно.  
\- Тогда я напишу вам попозже. Пришлите мне хогвартскую сову: здесь ручные птицы не водятся.  
\- Держи меня в курсе событий. Да, кстати, Сириус...  
\- Что?  
\- Спасибо тебе.  
Блэк залил пламя из оловянного кувшина, стоявшего на каминной доске, и проследил взглядом за едким дымом, устремившимся в трубу. О том, что Альбус, возможно, навязывает ему Снейпа, потому что не хочет иметь с ним дело сам, думать не хотелось.  


***

  
Музыку было слышно даже за дверью. Да что там за дверью – ее было слышно двумя этажами ниже. Войдя в квартиру, он обнаружил Снейпа сидящим на полу спиной к дивану, босиком, как и прежде; откинув голову и зажмурившись, он как раз стряхивал в пепельницу сигарету. Плеер орал так, что впору оглохнуть.

 _Мы все завели:  
«Прощай же навсегда, мисс Американский пирог!»  
На своём Шевроле я доехал до плотины  
Но вся она была высохшей  
А старые добрые парни в это время пили  
ячменный виски и ржаную водку  
Распевая «В этот день я умру,  
«В этот день я умру...»_  


(перевод взят из [www.dozmorov.com/lyrrus/special1.html](http://www.dozmorov.com/lyrrus/special1.html))

Снейп нажал кнопку на дистанционном пульте, чуть приглушая звук.  
\- Помочь?  
\- Спасибо, не нужно. Сделай тише. С миссис Громет станется вызвать полицию.  
Тот подчинился, глубоко затянувшись.  
\- Нашел мой загашник? Не помню, чтобы прежде видел тебя курящим, Северус. Впрочем, это шокирует не больше, чем твой прикид из джинсов и футболки.  
Сириус прошел на кухню и начал разбирать покупки. Снейп, загасив сигарету, двинулся за ним:  
\- Что говорил Альбус?  
\- Когда?  
\- Право слово, Блэк, я пережил потрясение, а не ампутацию мозга. Что сказал Альбус, когда ты с ним связался?  
Сириус нагнулся, чтобы положить в ящик печенье, а заодно и скрыть улыбку. Это уже больше походило на прежнего Снейпа.  
\- Спросил, вспомнил ли ты уже хоть что-нибудь; я ответил, что затея с думосбором удалась. Он обрадовался, но посоветовал тебе пожить здесь еще немного.  
\- Понятно.  
\- Ты, наверное, ждешь не дождешься, когда сможешь попасть домой.  
Снейп странно поглядел на него:  
\- Пожалуй.  
\- Я купил к завтрашнему обеду утку: на рынке была распродажа. Не хочется задаваться мыслью почему. Ты как – за?  
\- Утка меня устраивает. Пойду прилягу, если не возражаешь, - Снейп вернулся к себе в комнату и закрыл дверь. Выругавшись, Сириус запустил уткой в недра холодильника.  


***

  
Присланная Дамблдором два дня спустя посылка превзошла все ожидания. Блэк представлял, что увидит сову, нагруженную свертками в коричневой оберточной бумаге. Максимум двух сов. Он даже целые сутки продержал окна открытыми: хогвартским птицам так редко случалось прилетать в маггловские дома, что порой они врезались в стекла и, напуганными до полусмерти, а то и хуже, сползали на землю. Поэтому он удивился, услышав стук в дверь, и ошарашенно застыл на пороге, когда перед ним появился ухмыляющийся Гарри, нагруженный грудой пакетов.  
\- Привет, Сириус! Дамблдор сказал, нужно кое-что тебе отнести, а я так соскучился, вот и пришел... э-э... пришли, - отступив, он указал на согнувшуюся под тяжестью громоздкой коробки Гермиону. – Можно войти?  
\- О боже милостивый. Входите, в самом деле. Дай-ка я возьму коробку, Гермиона. Простите, не хочу показаться невежливым, просто это далеко не лучшая из стариковых идей. Он вам хоть что-нибудь рассказал о...  
\- Добрый день, мистер Поттер, мисс Грейнджер, - Снейп прошаркал в гостиную и сел на свое обычное место перед диваном. Включив стереосистему, он устроился поудобнее и зажег сигарету. Гости застыли на месте, словно их ударило молнией.  
\- Э-э... Добрый день, сэр, - выдавил Гарри.  
\- Здравствуйте, профессор Снейп. Как вы себя чувствуете? – бодро подхватила Гермиона.  
\- Вы сама любезность. Я пока еще жив, спасибо. Уверен, у вас найдутся и другие дела, помимо необходимости мне досаждать.  
Сириус закатил глаза:  
\- Как видите, восстановительный процесс в первую очередь коснулся отличительных черт характера. Мы уже в состоянии произнести три оскорбления в день. Счастлив разделить с вами это изобилие.  
Проводив ребят на кухню, он приготовил чай. Места едва хватало, но лучше было сидеть в тесноте, чем находиться в одной комнате с мрачным, пугающим своим присутствием Снейпом.  
\- Он такой с самого выхода из Азкабана? – вполголоса спросил Гарри.  
\- Нет, сейчас стало намного лучше. Первые несколько дней… в общем, хорошо, что вас тут не было. Теперь он почти нормален, если сравнивать.  
\- Но, - закусила губу Гермиона, - на нем же джинсы! Синие!  
Сириус рассмеялся:  
\- Выбирать не из чего. У меня тут не так уж много вещей.  
\- Тогда он наверняка обрадуется, увидев, что мы принесли, - улыбнулась девушка. - Директор передал его одежду и мантии, плюс книги, котлы и компоненты для зелий – хочет, чтобы профессор Снейп принимался за пополнение хогвартских запасов. Дел у него будет предостаточно.  
Сириус слегка нахмурил брови:  
\- Что ж, надеюсь, Альбус знает, что делает. Как насчет того, чтобы сходить куда-нибудь втроем?  
Гарри бросил взгляд на Гермиону:  
\- А профессор Снейп не обидится, если мы его бросим?  
\- Ничуть, честное слово. Он наверняка предпочтет остаться дома. И потом, я и в прежние времена не обрек бы ни в чем не повинных магглов на встречу с таким чудовищем. В нескольких кварталах отсюда есть замечательный индийский ресторан. Хотите карри? Я угощаю.  
Гермиона радостно подтолкнула Гарри в бок:  
\- Я же говорила, что это хорошая идея!

Оказалось, общество Гарри и Гермионы пошло на пользу не только ему. Снейп был вынужден время от времени обмениваться с ними несколькими фразами, звучащими, правда, достаточно холодно, а Сириус радовался случаю провести время с крестником: в течение учебного года такое происходило нечасто. Он с удовольствием познакомил Гарри и Гермиону со своим уголком Лондона, а они по достоинству оценили стряпню Блэка, которая, как всякий добровольный труд, действительно неплохо ему удавалась. А ведь Сириус почти отвык от любимого занятия, день за днем разогревая для своего гостя жидкую кашицу.  
Снейп не проявил ни малейшего интереса к сверткам из Хогвартса: они по-прежнему валялись в углу его спальни – том самом, куда отправились три дня назад. Он проводил долгие часы на полу гостиной, без всякого предпочтения слушая классику, джаз и маггловский рок, причем все на непозволительной громкости. Иногда Снейп вытягивался в кресле у окна, открывавшего вид на шумную улицу, задирал длинные ноги на подоконник и глядел в одну точку невидящим взором. Вдобавок он дымил, как паровоз.  
На четвертый день Гермиона приняла решение. Выйдя из комнаты своего бывшего профессора с котлом и грудой бутылочек, она расставила их на кухонном столе. Снейп не обращал на девушку внимания, зато Сириус оторвался от газеты с тревожным предчувствием:  
\- Гермиона, что ты делаешь?  
\- Вот, хочу посмотреть, не согласится ли профессор Снейп заняться зельями. Пока я здесь и могу ему помочь... – пожав плечами, она бросила взгляд на сидящего на полу мужчину.  
\- О, ради всего святого, - гневно воззрился на нее Снейп, - как будто Альбус не может обратиться за необходимыми снадобьями к дюжине других зельеваров! Все это не более чем жалкая в своей очевидности попытка наделить мою жизнь смыслом. Чего он от меня требует? Присыпки для зараженных грибком ногтей на ногах?  
\- Я думала, мы начнем с чего-нибудь легкого, вроде костероста, - прощебетала девушка.  
\- Мисс Грейнджер, я не преподаю уже три года, но вряд ли за это время, даже при всей своей бездарности, Блэку удалось выбить из вашей головы знания о том, как самостоятельно сварить простейшие из зелий.  
\- Ну, спасибо, Снейп. Я почти запамятовал, какая это радость, когда ты поблизости.  
\- Очень вас прошу, сэр! – состроила умоляющее лицо Гермиона. – Наверное, я смогла бы справиться сама, но только с учебником, а здесь его нет. Я была бы вам так признательна...  
\- Подхалимка, - буркнул Снейп, но поднялся на ноги и, пройдя на кухню, смерил бережно расставленные девушкой ингредиенты недовольным взглядом. – Вижу, вы так и не научились методично подготавливать себе фронт работ. За отвратительно измельченный аконит мне стоило бы наложить на ваш факультет штраф.  
\- Эй! Я сам его измельчал, Снейп!  
\- Почему я не удивлен? Дай-ка мне палочку.  
Несколько взмахов – и в поставленном на огонь котле забурлила жидкость. Снейп явно окунулся в свою стихию, нарезая, помешивая и процеживая так ловко и умело, будто лишь вчера отошел от рабочего стола. Гермиона, словно хорошо обученный ассистент хирурга, молча передавала нужные ингредиенты и прятала довольную улыбку.  
\- Сорго. Коготь грифона, - перечислял Снейп, протягивая руку, и девушка послушно опускала в его ладонь идеально сделанный порошок.  
Неожиданно мужчина замер с занесенной палочкой. Опустив ее, он нахмурил брови:  
\- Передайте мне... нет, - зельевар заглянул в смердящее нутро котла, - эту... – Снейп поморщился, неожиданно хватаясь за стол, как при внезапном приступе головокружения.  
\- Не помню, - прошептал он.  
\- Паутину, - тихо подсказала Гермиона.  
\- Да, конечно. Паутину. Необходима при... чтобы ускорить...  
\- Реакцию молекул в срастающейся кости.  
Снейп одним движением смахнул со стола котел с кипящей жидкостью. Тот ударился о стену, расплескивая содержимое по всей кухне. Взвизгнув, Гермиона закрыла лицо ладонями. Гарри и Сириус вскочили на ноги.  
\- Черт подери! – схватив флакон с аконитом, Снейп отправил его вслед за котлом. – Какого хрена! – он швырнул на пол бутыль с сушеными саламандрами. – Какого, черт подери, хрена! Почему – я – ни черта – не помню?!  
Сириус медленно приблизился к нему, подняв руки в миролюбивом жесте:  
\- Северус. Успокойся. Ты все вспомнишь.  
Снейп яростно обернулся к нему.  
\- Ты… Ты, гнусный ублюдок, - дрожа, выдавил он сквозь стиснутые зубы и с силой отпихнул Блэка. Тот моментально припомнил, что Снейп на добрый десяток сантиметров выше него и понял, что даже при длительном существовании впроголодь не лишился недюжинной силы. Жилистые руки зельевара прижали Сириуса к стене. – Ты бросил меня гнить там, дворняга ты беспородная, патлатый сукин сын! Шесть месяцев – в задницу! Я должен был оказаться снаружи через шесть месяцев, а не через три гребаных года! Что произошло, а? Решили, что о сальноволосом гаде проще не думать? Так вы решили?! – Снейп сорвался на крик, на дикий рев, лицо застыло в оскале бешенства. – Альбус обо мне забыл? Скажи мне! Правду скажи, черт тебя раздери!  
\- Никто о тебе не забывал, - еле слышно ответил Сириус.  
\- Ложь! – Снейп трясся от гнева; он поднял Блэка за ворот и что есть силы швырнул об стену. Гарри подкрался было сзади, но Сириус знаком запретил ему приближаться, и крестник утянул Гермиону в коридор, подальше от стычки. – Ты всю жизнь мне лгал, паскуда мелкая! Ты же небось с пятнадцатилетнего возраста спишь и видишь, чтоб я сдох, если не раньше! Появилась возможность – вот ты за нее и ухватился. Ты и Альбуса настроил против меня, говноед поганый. Умудрился выцарапать из моей жизни все самое ценное! Все! Все!  
Лицо Снейпа полиловело, глаза метали молнии. На миг позабыв о смертельной опасности, Сириус отдал должное умению Снейпа сыпать ругательствами. Кто бы мог подумать, что он на такое способен? Блэк схватил гостя за руку:  
\- Послушай, Снейп. Никто про тебя не забывал. Альбус каждый день предпринимал попытки тебя вытащить. Когда он понял, какую ошибку совершил... он ни в чем не виноват, Снейп. Виноват я. То разбирательство, после которого тебя должны были оправдать и выпустить из-под охраны дементоров, – это я его запорол, Снейп, я...  
\- Заткнись! – его снова грубо тряхнули. – Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись! Ни слова больше! Закрой свой поганый рот! Откуда тебе знать... откуда... – дыхание Снейпа прервалось, руки, сжимающие плечи Сириуса, заходили ходуном. – Я... у меня... – он разжал пальцы и, запустив их в волосы, отшатнулся в тщетной попытке набрать в легкие воздуха. – У меня отняли... все. Я даже не... Они все отняли... о боже, боже... – неожиданно Снейп рухнул Сириусу под ноги, безудержно дрожа. Подняв голову, он судорожно сглотнул, не в силах сдержать рвущееся из горла рыдание.  
\- Ох, Северус, - Блэк присел рядом и обхватил исхудавшего мужчину руками. – Ох, Северус…  
Захлебываясь слезами, Снейп вцепился в Сириуса с отчаянием утопающего:  
\- Сириус. Помоги мне. Помоги мне!  
\- Помогу. Господи, я помогу тебе. Только я не знаю, что делать. Но я здесь, Северус. Я рядом.  
Он сжимал в объятиях содрогающееся от рыданий тело. Казалось, это никогда не закончится, хотя Снейп уже, должно быть, совершенно обессилел. Сириус погладил склонившуюся к нему на колени голову по волосам, мысленно уговаривая своего подопечного успокоиться. Наконец Снейп обмяк, хотя по-прежнему цеплялся за рубашку Блэка, а тот продолжал гладить шелковистые пряди. Льющийся в окно свет из золотого стал серым; в кухоньке стемнело. Решив было, что Снейп уснул, Сириус наклонился и увидел, что тот глядит в никуда, широко раскрыв черные глаза.  
\- Я больше не узнаю себя, - хрипло прошептал он.  
\- Я понимаю.  
\- То, чем я был прежде... они все украли. Я не могу... я ничего этого в себе не вижу.  
\- Знаю.  
Какое-то время оба молчали.  
\- И все-таки, - тихо подал голос Снейп, - ты пробыл там двенадцать лет и вышел наружу невредимым. Я не провел и четверти того времени и оказался сломлен. Кажется, именно за это я ненавижу себя больше всего.  
Сириус взвесил каждое слово, прежде чем ответить:  
\- Когда меня упекли в Азкабан, - медленно начал он, - я был абсолютно уверен, ощущал всем сердцем, всеми фибрами души, что невиновен. Это - и желание отомстить - служило мне символом надежды. С тобой все произошло иначе. Ты верил, что совершил преступление. Вот дементоры и вцепились в тебя, будто акулы в добычу. Тебе нечем было защититься от них, не за что удержаться. Ты не слабак, Северус. Никто не смог бы сделать того, что оказалось под силу тебе.  
\- Но я не знаю, как теперь жить.  
\- И это я тоже понимаю, - Сириус вытянул затекшие ноги. – Кажется, Гарри с Гермионой заперлись в ванной. Сказать им, чтоб выходили?  
\- Пожалуй. Сколько они там проторчат, если мы не дадим им сигнала?  
\- Как минимум, до утра.  
\- Тогда можно подождать. В доме, полном детей, у нас с тобой не так уж много спокойных минут.  
Блэк засмеялся и услышал, как хмыкает Снейп в ответ. Смех чуть ослабил сдавливающие грудь тиски, и Сириус решил повторить эксперимент. Закрыв глаза, он снова рассмеялся и опустил ладонь на темноволосую голову, покоящуюся на его коленях. Последняя мысль была о том, что нужно непременно подняться, чтобы не уснуть прямо здесь, на полу.  
Как оказалось, Гарри и Гермиона обладали недюжинной отвагой, которой от них не ожидали ни Снейп, ни Сириус. Проведя несколько беспокойных часов, меря шагами ванную, шепотом переговариваясь и прикладывая ухо к замочной скважине, они, наконец, решились выскользнуть наружу, готовые узреть кровавое поле битвы. Каково же было их изумление, когда вместо этого молодые люди увидели сплетенных в объятии магов, привалившихся к стене. Гермиона бесшумно избавилась от покрывающего пол мусора и укрыла спящих пледом, а Гарри в это время торопливо черкнул на пергаменте пару строк и оставил его посреди кухонного стола. После этого они ушли.  
\- Ничего более странного в жизни не видел, - бормотал Гарри, спускаясь по лестнице.  
\- Ага. Давай сотрем друг другу память?  
\- Не стоит. Снейп сам это сделает, как только вернется в школу.  
\- Так этого сколько еще ждать придется, - вздохнула Гермиона.

Стоя перед зеркалом, Снейп поправлял одежду. Та висела мешком. Брюки, три года назад изящно облегающие стройные ноги, сейчас больше напоминали пижаму. Он нахмурился, одергивая мантию. Если бы складки лежали иначе, сходство с пугалом было бы не таким сильным. Об этом стоило подумать раньше, вместо того чтобы раз за разом откладывать примерку. Теперь уже поздно делать остановку у мадам Малкин: праздничный пир и сортировка вот-вот начнутся.  
Напоследок бегло осмотрев свое отражение, Снейп отвернулся. Незнакомец в зеркале не представлял собой ничего сногсшибательного. Допив чай, он выпрямил спину и уже направился было к выходу, когда в дверь постучали.  
\- Вот, хотел узнать, не составишь ли мне компанию.  
\- Я как раз иду в Большой Зал.  
\- Тогда пойдем вместе.  
\- Блэк, я не инвалид и вполне могу пройти наверх самостоятельно, - свел брови Снейп.  
\- И что мне сделать – держаться от тебя на расстоянии трех метров?  
\- О, ради всего святого. Идем уже, - взмахнув полами мантии, Снейп широким шагом покинул комнату. Всю дорогу до Зала он молчал, и Блэк, к счастью, не пытался завести беседу. Не задерживаясь у дверей, ведущих к преподавательскому столу, Снейп прошел через боковой вход с таким видом, словно покинул это место вчера после ужина.  
Притворившись, что не замечает воцарившейся при его появлении тишины, он торопливо приблизился к своему креслу и сел, В ту же самую минуту Снейп ощутил легкую панику, внезапно осознав, что вполне мог занять место, давно отданное другому. Учитывая, как часто сменялся школьный персонал, опасение вполне могло оказаться вероятным. Взглянув по сторонам, Северус с болью отметил отсутствие Минервы. Известие о ее смерти казалось неправдой; последние несколько дней в Хогвартсе он постоянно ловил себя на мысли, что с минуты на минуту наткнется на нее заместительницу директора в коридоре. Теперь же, видя по правую руку от Дамблдора опустевшее кресло, Северус вынужден был признать: Минервы действительно нет. Заметив, что Альбус не сводит с него глаз и не садится, Снейп вздрогнул.  
\- Северус. Это место профессора Блэка.  
Сжигаемый стыдом изнутри, он все же нашел в себе силы гордо подняться.  
\- Разумеется. Как неосмотрительно с моей стороны занять его.  
\- Твое кресло здесь, - Дамблдор с мягкой улыбкой указал на пустое сидение справа от себя. Снейп замер. – Окажи мне честь, Северус...  
В полной тишине Снейп поднялся на центральную платформу и сел в кресло заместителя директора школы. Все остальные продолжали стоять. Сердце Снейпа наполнилось ужасом: чего они ждут? Неужели он опять допустил какой-то промах?  
Но в этот миг откуда-то слева раздались аплодисменты. Вскоре все присутствующие в Зале оглушительно хлопали в ладоши. Ученики постарше швыряли в воздух головные уборы и радостно кричали, а малыши, не понимая причины веселья, робко улыбались, желая поучаствовать во всеобщем празднестве. С гриффиндорского стола раздался мощный клич. Дамблдор постучал по бокалу, призывая к тишине, и поднял его в воздух:  
\- Леди и джентльмены! За профессора Снейпа!  
\- За профессора Снейпа! – триста кубков взмыли вверх - триста голосов подхватили тост. Все взоры были обращены к нему. Снейп медленно поднялся и поглядел вокруг. Хуч, Вектор и Трелони улыбались, словно сумасшедшие. Спраут и Флитвик вызывающе ухмылялись; даже Люпин и Блэк смотрели на него в ожидании. Северус чувствовал, что Дамблдор, будто незыблемая стена, стоит за спиной.  
\- Благодарю вас, - начал Снейп и умолк. От него явно ожидали чего-то еще. – Я... рад присоединиться к вам сегодня, - его голос стал тише, но не потерял своей гипнотической силы. Первогодки взволнованно вытаращились на незнакомого профессора. – Это большая честь – честь, которой я, боюсь, не достоин… - вновь сделав паузу, он осмотрел море поднятых к нему лиц. Слишком мало знакомых, особенно среди ребят постарше. Слизеринский стол занят лишь наполовину. Во главе его – печальный Драко Малфой. Где же Забини? А остальные? Финч-Флетчли, зануда Криви, пухлая, усидчивая Ханна Эбботт? У Северуса свело грудь. – Поднимая бокалы за меня, вы чествуете себя самих – и победу, за которую заплатили столь высокую цену – неизмеримую цену, - он вновь повернулся к юному Малфою. – Как ни льстит ваше внимание, я не могу, стоя здесь, не заметить, сколь многих среди нас нет. Сегодня... я хотел бы вспомнить тех, кто нас покинул, в особенности... – он стиснул резную спинку своего кресла, - человека, которого мне будет не хватать всегда… - Снейп поднял бокал и взглянул на зачарованное небо над головами учеников. – За Минерву Макгонагалл!  
\- За Минерву Макгонагалл! – эхом вторил каждый голос. Краем глаза Снейп увидел, как Синистра Вектор сжимает руку Роланды Хуч. Сидящие за гриффиндорским столом низко склонили головы. В наступившей тишине Северус сел, и остальные последовали его примеру. Альбус сделал шаг вперед.  
\- А сейчас... – хлопнул он в ладоши, - пир!

\- Если не хочешь принимать должность, Северус, так и скажи.  
\- Дамблдор восседал за своим столом, улыбаясь поверх чашки с чаем. Снейп хмуро поглядел на директора и скрестил руки на груди. Блэк заново наполнял свою чашку, а Люпин развалился в удобном кресле у окна.  
\- Я этого не говорил. Мне всего лишь хотелось бы... – поднявшись, он зашагал по кабинету. – Мне хотелось бы получить подтверждение, что это не плата за оказанную услугу или что-либо тому подобное.  
Улыбка Дамблдора померкла.  
\- За то, что ты сделал, мне вовек не расплатиться, и я это знаю, Северус. Поэтому и не пытаюсь воздать по заслугам. Я предлагаю тебе должность потому, что ты, говоря откровенно, лучший из всех возможных кандидатов. Кроме того, у меня создалось впечатление, что ты уже давно заинтересован в роли преподавателя Защиты.  
\- Разумеется, заинтересован, - сварливо отозвался тот.  
\- Но я понимаю и неохоту, с которой ты покидаешь кафедру зельеварения. Сириус не обидится, если я скажу, что немногие обладают твоим даром в этом деле. Нечему удивляться, что за столько лет этот предмет стал близок твоему сердцу.  
Снейп нахмурился еще сильнее.  
\- Вот что я предлагаю. Если ты согласишься на должность, мы не станем составлять длительный контракт. Попробуй поработать год, а в конце семестра можешь вернуться к зельям, если захочешь – Сириус с радостью разделит с тобой обязанности, даже несмотря на то, что – уверен, что я не ошибаюсь – предмет успел ему полюбиться.  
\- А как же Люпин? – взглянул он на оборотня, невозмутимо смотрящего в ответ.  
\- Не стоит беспокоиться, мальчик мой. Римус выразил желание взять на себя должность Минервы и станет преподавать трансфигурацию – в ней у него большой опыт.  
Снейп переступил с ноги на ногу.  
\- И где же я... как насчет жилищных условий?  
\- Неужели ты до сих пор не видел собственных комнат? – удивился Дамблдор.  
\- Меня поселили в покоях для гостей близ гостиной Равенкло, о чем вам прекрасно известно. Никто ни словом не обмолвился о том, где я буду проживать постоянно.  
\- Разумеется, там же, где и раньше. Неужели ты думал, что мы собрали твои вещи и заперли их в кладовой? Твои комнаты в подземелье не изменились с тех пор, как ты их покинул. Если предпочтешь поселиться ближе к классам, в которых будут проводиться занятия, я буду рад это устроить. Но мне казалось, ты захочешь вернуться к себе домой.  
Снейп тяжело опустился на стул и несколько мгновений разглядывал собственные ладони.  
\- Что ж. Я принимаю ваше предложение.  
\- Блестяще! Отличное решение для всех проблем. Осталось обсудить лишь одну тему. Естественно, я хочу, чтобы Северус снова взял на себя обязанности декана факультета Слизерин.  
\- Да там и присматривать теперь не за кем, - свел брови Снейп.  
\- Что верно, то верно, - вздохнул Дамблдор. Почти все родители наших слизеринских учеников воевали на стороне Вольдеморта и, конечно, забрали детей из Хогвартса. Большинство из них осиротели и живут с родственниками – кто на континенте, а кто и дальше. Многие поступили в Дурмштранг. Еще чаю?  
\- Нет, спасибо.  
\- О чем я говорил? Древние семейства утверждают, что теперь в Хогвартсе превалирует атмосфера дискриминации против чистокровок. Прочие опасаются репутации «радикализма», - с улыбкой пояснил директор, - которую с недавних пор приобрел Хогвартс. Мы теперь известны как теплое местечко для оппозиции. Враги министерства. Учеников становится все меньше и меньше.  
\- Вот как.  
\- Помоги нам вновь поставить Слизерин на ноги. Сейчас титул главы факультета несет больше ответственности, чем когда-либо в прошлом. Потому я и прошу тебя, Сириус, возглавить Гриффиндор.  
Сириус вздрогнул.  
\- Но, Альбус, неужели вам не кажется... Римус же старше меня и по должности, и по опыту...  
\- А еще он уже наотрез отказался. Я плохо реагирую на отклонения своих просьб, так что, пожалуйста, не огорчайте меня дважды в один день.  
\- Могу я узнать, почему ты не принял работу, Римус?  
Люпин пожал плечами.  
\- Трансфигурация сама по себе - задача не из легких. Чтобы стать достойным последователем Минервы, мне придется основательно засесть за книги. К тому же, - с хитрой улыбкой добавил он, - Гриффиндору понадобится более... надежный декан, а не такой, что пропадает на неделю в месяц.  
\- Римус, что за чепуха...  
Дамблдор поднял ладонь:  
\- Он сделал свой выбор, Сириус. Теперь очередь за тобой. Ты согласен?  
\- Конечно, Альбус. Для меня это большая честь. Даже если обо мне вы подумали во вторую очередь.  
\- Ох уж эти академики! – закатил глаза директор. – Теперь вот что. Последняя тема нашего разговора важней всех предыдущих. В это трудное время, время реконструкции, мне нужен надежный заместитель, правая рука, человек, интуитивно знающий, что нужно Хогвартсу и готовый служить школе, если придется, любой ценой. Северус, я хочу, чтобы кресло Минервы стало твоим не только во время трапез.  
Подняв глаза, Северус торопливо повторил про себя услышанное. За последние дни он приобрел тенденцию терять нить бесед, в которых не принимал активного участия. Наверняка ему послышалось...  
\- Простите, Альбус, вы действительно только что попросили меня...  
\- Я прошу, чтобы ты занял пост заместителя школы, которой посвятил свою жизнь.  
Он чувствовал, что Блэк и Люпин не сводят с него глаз.  
\- Не знаю, что сказать, Альбус. Вы уверены, что это мудрое решение?  
\- Я уверен, что это – мудрейшее и благоразумнейшее из всех решений, которые я принимал за долгие годы. А теперь – сколько ждать твоего ответа?  
\- Я согласен, - медленно произнес Снейп. – Хоть и не без сомнений на свой счет.  
\- Блестяще! – воскликнул Дамблдор, словно не слыша его последних слов. – Как я счастлив! Что же. Нас ждет светлое будущее. Втроем вы заложите фундамент для возведения лучшей школы чародейства и волшебства в мире!  
\- И это ваш великий план? – с явным скепсисом уточнил Люпин.  
Он не так уж неправ, подумал Северус, глядя на их троицу. Оборотень и два каторжника-убийцы, один из которых еще и Пожиратель Смерти по профессии. Тот еще фундамент, господи спаси их и сохрани. Но Дамблдор сиял так, словно он был королевским профессором классики, а потому пришлось растянуть губы в слабом подобии улыбки.  
\- Это нужно отметить! Как насчет шерри?  
\- Нет, спасибо, Альбус, - поднявшись, Блэк потянулся. – Мне нужно подготовить класс к завтрашнему уроку второгодок Хаффлпаффа и Равенкло. Упрятать подальше все взрывоопасные вещества.  
\- Тогда доброй ночи, Сириус. Почему бы тебе не проводить Северуса до его покоев, раз уж ты все равно идешь в подземелья? Я еще немного поговорю с Римусом о трансфигурации.  
По дороге в подземелья Снейп угрюмо молчал, но шел быстро. У своей двери он остановился. Блэк ответил на невысказанный вопрос:  
\- Защитные чары не менялись. Просто входи.  
Северус уже привык, потянувшись за теми или иными воспоминаниями, натыкаться на неожиданные бреши, но сейчас, хвала Мерлину, этого не произошло.  
\- Homines id quod volunt credunt (лат. Мужам свойственна вера в правдоподобное, Цезарь), - пробормотал он себе под нос. Дверь отворилась, и он очутился в собственном кабинете.  
Боже мой, сказал он себе. Альбус не лукавил, утверждая, что к его вещам никто не прикоснулся. Блэк наверняка занимал другой кабинет. Все бумаги, все книги находились именно там, где он их оставил, словно хозяин этих комнат покинул их минуту назад. Пыль была тщательно сметена. Домовые эльфы явно не сидели сложа руки.  
Он провел пальцами по книгам на одной из полок. Голова шла кругом. Вспомнив, что за ним наблюдает Блэк, Снейп круто обернулся.  
\- Других занятий, кроме как глазеть на меня, не нашел, Блэк?  
\- Нет пока, - собравшись было на выход, Сириус помедлил у двери. – Сегодня у всех последние подготовительные заботы, но завтра вечером мы с Римусом собираемся в «Три метлы». У нас свой традиционный пир по поводу начала учебы. Будем рады, если ты захочешь к нам присоединиться.  
\- Вечерний кутеж с тобой и Люпином? Звучит малообещающе.  
\- Наше дело – предложить. Доброй ночи, Снейп.  
\- Блэк. Подожди.  
\- Что?  
\- Я только хотел… сказать спасибо. За состояние, в котором находятся мои комнаты.  
С минуту Сириус молчал.  
\- Не за что.  
\- Что ж, доброй ночи.  
\- Доброй ночи.

***  
\- Мистер Поттер! – голос Снейпа отнюдь не утратил способности вселять в ужас, особенно если гремел на весь переполненный коридор. – Немедленно уберите руки от мальчишки!  
Он рванул Гарри назад за воротник и втиснулся между дерущимися учениками. У Гарри треснула и распухла губа; из носа второго мальчика текла кровь. Оба тяжело дышали и злобно пялились друг на друга.  
\- Каждый из ваших факультетов лишится двадцати баллов за неподобающее поведение. Имя. Сейчас же, - грозно потребовал Снейп у незнакомого ученика.  
\- Найджел Милхолланд. Сэр, - молодой человек поднял на него мрачные глаза.  
\- Факультет и год обучения?  
\- Равенкло. Четвертый.  
Так вот почему этого ученика он не помнил. Для четверокурсника тот был крупноват и легко мог справиться с тщедушным Поттером.  
\- Мистер Милхолланд, вечером явитесь к своему декану, профессору Вектор, на отработку. Мистер Поттер, вы отправитесь к профессору Блэку. Если я услышу хоть один намек на то, что до тех пор вы взялись за старое, вычту по пятьдесят баллов и вышвырну обоих из школы. Мистер Поттер, следуйте за мной.  
Он развернулся, взмахнув полами из черного шелка, и быстро зашагал к своему кабинету. Гарри приходилось едва ли не бежать следом. Когда он переступил порог, Северус с грохотом захлопнул за ним дверь.  
\- Объяснитесь, мистер Поттер.  
Гарри изучал свои ботинки.  
\- Я думал, этим должен заняться мой декан, сэр.  
\- Вижу, манер у вас не прибавилось, не говоря уже об уважении к старшим. Сейчас же объясните мне, почему вы, префект, сочли необходимым полезть в драку со студентом, который вас на три года младше.  
Гарри вытер кровоточащую губу.  
\- Он говорил гадости, сэр.  
\- О ком? – рявкнул Снейп.  
\- Об одном из преподавателей.  
\- Понятно. Гарри Поттер взял на себя роль воспитателя хороших манер. Вряд ли вы в состоянии уяснить иронию ситуации. Кого из учителей вы столь яростно защищали?  
Гарри снова уставился на обувь.  
\- Мистер Поттер! – Снейп обошел его и наклонился поближе. – Я задал вам прямой вопрос. Не думайте, что за годы, минувшие с тех пор, как мы с вами в последний раз оказывались в похожих обстоятельствах, я разучился способности наказывать тех, кто не подчиняется моим приказам, - грозно предупредил он. – В последний раз спрашиваю, мистер Поттер. О ком говорил гадости мистер Милхолланд?  
Гарри проглотил застрявший в горле ком.  
\- О вас, сэр, - прошептал он.  
\- Вот как, - скрестив руки на груди, Снейп на минуту задумался. – Повторите мне все, что он сказал, мистер Поттер. Слово в слово.  
Гарри в ужасе замер.  
\- Пожалуйста, сэр...  
\- Не вздумайте отнекиваться! Честно, как и подобает ученику этой школы, повторите каждое слово, сказанное мистером Милхолландом!  
Гарри глубоко вдохнул и вперил взгляд в стену.  
\- Он сказал, что скорее съест какашки скучечервей, чем согласится учиться у дерьмового убийцы-Пожирателе. Сэр.  
\- И?  
\- И... – Гарри осекся. – И что его родители не для того погибли, чтобы он учился у предателей, которые сосут Дамблдору его заплесневевший член за каждую получку.  
\- Мистер Милхолланд необыкновенно красноречив. А вы что сделали?  
\- Я велел ему заткнуться, сэр.  
\- Насколько я понимаю, он отказался. Чем он это мотивировал?  
\- Тем, что... тем, что, раз я так усердно защищаю всяких пидоров, то наверняка... наверняка сальноый ублюдок меня хорошо трахает.  
\- Гм, - Снейп отошел к окну и задумчиво поглядел вдаль. – Еще один вопрос, мистер Поттер. Я верю, что вы ответите на него искренне. Мистер Милхолланд – единственный ученик, делающий подобные умозаключения?  
\- Нет, сэр, - еле слышно отозвался Гарри.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, их имена меня не интересуют. Скажите, мистер Поттер, вы собираетесь драться с каждым из них?  
Гарри поднял голову.  
\- Да, сэр, - гневно сказал он.  
Снейп с трудом сдержал смех. Он внимательно взглянул на Гарри. Как за три года щуплый, большеглазый чемпион Тремудрого Турнира успел превратиться в мускулистого юношу, басящего сейчас ему в ответ? Глаза его, впрочем, остались теми же.  
\- Позвольте кое-что заметить, мистер Поттер. Слова мистера Милхолланда несколько невежливы, но его мнение обо мне сильно напоминает то, что в начале четвертого года учебы сложилось и у вас.  
\- Я... – покраснел Гарри.  
\- Не отрицайте, мистер Поттер.  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- И все же вам удавалось пройти по этим коридорам, не получив ни одного увечья. Скажите, вы слыхали о Руфусе Маккворри?  
\- Нет, сэр. Даже префекты еще не успели запомнить всех...  
\- Ох, помолчите. В семидесятых Руфус Маккворри преподавал здесь арифмантику. Удивительно, что ваш крестный о нем не рассказывал.  
Гарри покачал головой, недоумевая, куда ведет этот разговор.  
\- Впрочем, это не важно. Профессор Маккворри был злобным, мелочным человечком с садистскими наклонностями, которому доставляло огромное наслаждение преследовать и мучить меня на каждом углу. Его ненавидели все, особенно слизеринцы – сам он вечно имел на них зуб. Разумеется, сейчас, спустя несколько десятков лет, я понимаю, что он был всего-навсего озверевшим простофилей, а я – исключительно возмутительным зазнайкой.  
Гарри изумленно поднял брови. Снейп вздохнул.  
\- Знаете, что такое наглядное пособие, мистер Поттер?  
Гарри помотал головой.  
\- Век живи, век учись, как я посмотрю. Мораль в том, что не так уж это плохо – живя в школе, ненавидеть одного из своих преподавателей. Иногда полезно отвлечься от учебы, и это не худших из способов. Неприязнь к Маккворри помогла сплотить ребят, которые никогда не сдружились бы, не имея иной причины товариществовать. Было время... – он умолк, нахмурившись.  
\- Это не одно и то же, сэр.  
\- Прошу прощения?  
\- Это не одно и то же – то, как вы относились к Маккворри или то, что три года назад я думал о вас. После войны многое изменилось. Милхолланд – не просто обиженный студент. Он вас ненавидит. Я думал... я думал, война положит конец ненависти и можно будет начать жизнь с новой строки. А все только повторяется заново.  
Какой же он еще мальчишка! Снейп снова вздохнул.  
\- Так всегда случается, мистер Поттер. Войны затевают ни для того, чтобы загасить ненависть, ни ради любой другой благородной абстракции. Их затевают, чтобы выжить. Мы выжили. Это называется победой. Родители мистера Милхолланда погибли. Это называется поражением, и не важно, на чьей стороне они бились. К победителям он будет испытывать ненависть до конца своих дней.  
Гарри задумался. Неужели где-то глубоко в душе он тоже не можеть простить Сириуса и Римуса за то, что они выжили, а его родители – нет? Хотелось закричать «Нет!», но он знал, что это будет ложью. Юноша опустил глаза.  
\- А теперь ступайте отсюда, мистер Поттер. У меня масса дел. Я сообщу профессору Блэку о вашей сегодняшней отработке.  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Вот еще что, мистер Поттер...  
\- Да, сэр?  
\- В следующий раз, когда вам взбредет в голову напасть на одного из своих соучеников, подумайте над тем, чтобы воспользоваться палочкой. В конце концов, это школа чародейства и волшебства!  
После того, как мальчишка ушел, Снейп еще долго сидел, погрузившись в раздумье, и покусывал кончик своего пера.

***

\- Снейп! – позвал Сириус, торопясь за новым преподавателем Защиты и обгоняя идущих по коридору учеников. Снейп обернулся, взмахнул мантией и чопорно поджал губы.  
\- Профессор Блэк.  
\- Что происходит, черт возьми? Гарри говорит, у него сегодня отработка. С каких это пор ты наказываешь студентов моего факультета?  
\- С тех самых пор, как принял должность заместителя директора. В чем дело, Блэк?  
\- Дьявол, Снейп! Я же говорил тебе, что мы с Римусом собираемся в паб. Первый день занятий! Неужели даже сегодня ты не можешь дать ему поблажку?  
\- А он сказал тебе, за что наказан?  
\- Он обмолвился о неприемлемом поведении на территории школы. Какого черта, Снейп? Он плевался? Ходил с развязанными шнурками?  
\- Вот как. Значит, губу он залечил до того, как увиделся с тобой.  
Сириус замер.  
\- Он подрался?  
\- Среди бела дня мистер Поттер решил помериться силами со студентом много младше себя. Я вмешался и отчитал обоих.  
\- Но ты хотя бы попытался узнать, кто начал драку?  
Снейп протянул руку в сторону своей двери.  
\- Не лучше ли продолжить этот разговор у меня в кабинете?  
\- С удовольствием.  
Дубовая дверь дрогнула, когда Снейп грохнул ею, запирая кабинет. Он и забыл уже, сколько удовольствия доставляет шанс продемонстрировать собственный авторитет. А ведь сегодня это уже второй раз! Боже, до чего приятно держать в руках вожжи. Он даже не попытался скрыть гневного рыка:  
\- Профессор Блэк, - выплюнул он, словно это было бранным словом. – Я отнюдь не жду, что, будучи коллегами, мы с вами согласимся во всех профессиональных вопросах. И уж тем более не надеюсь, что смогу убедить вас в верности своей точки зрения. Обратное тоже маловероятно. Но я хочу думать, - тихо, но грозно произнес он, - что вы никогда больше не посмеете подвергнуть мои слова сомнению в присутствии учеников. Если желаете оспорить мои решения, сделайте это здесь, за закрытыми дверьми. Я понятно изъясняюсь?  
Сириус напряженно выпрямился.  
\- Вполне.  
\- Если же ты не в состоянии выполнить эти требования, - Снейп подошел ближе, - я привяжу тебя к колу посреди Лютого Леса во время полнолуния и брошу на съедение оборотням.  
Сириус бросился на него, и Снейп отскочил, опоздав лишь на миг, чтобы полностью увернуться от хука бывшего загонщика. Слизеринец от души размахнулся, вступая в бой.

***

  
\- Ну и ну. Печальное зрелище, нечего сказать, - поднявшись, Дамблдор сложил руки на груди и вновь оглядел своих окровавленных зельевара и преподавателя защиты, поникших пред ним головами. Он щелкнул крышкой карманных часов. – Двадцать один час и семнадцать минут. Вот сколько вы продержались в роли сотрудников, прежде чем предпринять попытку разорвать друг друга на куски.  
Директор захлопнул часы и гневно посмотрел на провинившихся.  
\- Вы спросите, где я все это уже видел? Двадцать пять лет! – прогремел он. – Двадцать пять лет прошло, а вы все никак не научитесь вести себя как взрослые люди, когда дело касается тебя, Северус, или тебя, Сириус!  
\- Он... Но он... – одновременно заговорили мужчины.  
\- Тихо! – рявкнул Дамблдор голосом, от которого притих бы и переполненный Большой Зал. – Теперь вот что, - уже спокойнее продолжил директор. – Я постараюсь забыть об этом инциденте. А вы сделаете все возможное, - добавил он, пристально глядя на обоих, - чтобы он никогда больше не повторился. Вы меня поняли?  
\- Да, господин директор, - хором отозвались преподаватели.  
\- Прекрасно. А теперь ступайте. Да, чуть не забыл, - воскликнул Дамблдор, когда его деканы заторопились к двери. – Сегодня вечером у вас отработка.  
\- Что?! – хором вскричали Сириус и Северус.  
\- Что слышали. Думаете, к нам, учителям, требования иные, чем к студентам? Да? Хочешь что-то сказать, Северус?  
\- Нет, господин директор, - пробормотал тот.  
\- Вот и славно. Увидимся в половине восьмого. Подождете меня здесь. Ясно? – похоже, его удовлетворило изданное ими мычание. – Кстати, джентльмены, пароль – «заторможенное развитие», - взмахом палочки Дамблдор захлопнул за ними дверь.

***

  
\- Ну, и где он?  
\- Откуда, черт побери, мне знать?  
\- Ты пришел первым. Что ты с ним сделал?  
\- Убил, Блэк, а тело затолкал за книжный шкаф. Теперь никто не помешает моему дьявольски хитроумному плану по захвату вселенной. Вступление на трон я отмечу покупкой для тебя намордника.  
\- Очень смешно, - упав в кресло, Сириус надуто замолчал. Через некоторое время он взглянул на настенные часы. – Что за ерунда. Неужели он думает, мы тут всю ночь просидим?  
\- Я бы сказал – да, именно так он и думает. Вряд ли мы увидим Альбуса до полуночи.  
Сириус со стоном откинулся на спинку кресла.  
\- Господи, ты прав. Римус меня убьет. Ему придется до самого утра присматривать за наказанными вместо декана.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, ты найдешь способ вознаградить его за услугу.  
\- Это еще что должно значить?  
\- Не важно, - Снейп тоже сел и принялся играть в гляделки с Фоксом. Сириус с минуту побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику, потом встал и начал мерить кабинет шагами.  
\- Прекрати это.  
\- Что?  
\- Метание туда-сюда.  
\- Это же несерьезно. Я здесь не останусь.  
\- Совершенно не возражаю, Блэк. С радостью окажусь единственным, кого увидит Альбус, открыв эту дверь.  
\- О, мерлинова волосатая задница.  
\- Не выражайся.  
\- Кто бы говорил.  
\- Что это означает?  
\- Не важно.  
Они немного посмотрели, как Фокс чистит перышки, и послушали тиканье часов. Наконец Сириус заерзал на месте.  
\- Что ж, могу сделать первый шаг. Если для тебя это что-нибудь да значит, я прошу прощения, Снейп.  
Брови Северуса взлетели едва ли не под потолок.  
\- Я поступил неправильно, подвергнув твой авторитет сомнению там, в коридоре. Признаться, я позабыл тогда, что ты – заместитель директора, и думал просто как о... о Снейпе.  
Северус переплел пальцы на руках:  
\- Что ж, Блэк. Я принимаю твои извинения.  
\- И?  
\- Что – и?  
\- Самое время извиниться за то, что ты постоянно дразнишь меня.  
\- Я бы попросил! Ничего подобного я не делаю. Речь шла о том, чтобы дразнить тобой оборотней, а не...  
\- Ах ты...  
\- И потом, вспомни, как ты бросился на меня, словно взбесившийся квиддичный фанат-переросток, и до сих пор не упомянул об этом, прося прощения!  
\- Можно подумать, ты на меня не бросился!  
\- Я защищался, и только.  
\- Как же. Нет уж, все. Никаких больше разговоров, иначе я тебя задушу. Бог знает, сколько отработок Альбус мне за это назначит. Но по крайней мере проведу я их в блаженном одиночестве.  
\- Ступай к дьяволу, Блэк.  
Сириус поднялся по винтовой лесенке к книжным полкам над столом и выбрал книгу. Свернувшись в кресле спиной к Снейпу, он молча углубился в чтение. Снейп поднялся и погладил Фокса, потом подошел к окну и долго смотрел на темные холмы вдали, прежде чем вновь вернуться к фениксу.  
\- Ну, и кто теперь мечется взад-вперед?  
Снейп вздохнул и полез по лесенке к верхнему уровню стеллажей. Сириус не поднимал головы.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь простишь мне, Снейп?  
\- Которое из твоих многочисленных преступлений?  
\- Свидетельствование твоей уязвимости, - хмуро захлопнул книгу Блэк.  
Снейп замер.  
\- Да как ты смеешь...  
\- Смею что? Напоминать, что ты не всегда вел себя как бесчувственная деревяшка, а, метла во фраке?  
\- Ты смеешь меня попрекать!  
\- Это не упрек! Боже милостивый, в жизни не встречал человека, с которыму так сложно было бы оставаться друзьями! – надувшись, Сириус вновь открыл книгу и принялся читать.  
Некоторое время Снейп беззвучно смотрел в пол.  
\- Вот, значит, кем ты себя считаешь.  
\- Кем?  
\- Ты сказал... а, неважно.  
Сириус поглядел на него поверх книги:  
\- Да, я надеялся, что мы сможем стать друзьями. После всего, что мы вместе повидали и узнали! Неужели это настолько невыполнимая задача?  
Снейп поджал губы:  
\- Я... я понятия не имею, как это делается. Никогда не пробовал.  
\- Неужели, - съязвил Сириус, ставя книгу на место. – Ладно, это я шучу. Забудь, - он потянулся. – Похоже, у нас появилось немного свободного времени. О чем поговорим?  
\- Гарри рассказывал тебе, отчего сцепился с Милхолландом?  
\- Нет. Он что, признался тебе в чем-то, что утаил от меня?  
\- Думаю, тебя он знает лучше и умеет избегать неприятных бесед.  
\- Так почему мальчишка к нему полез?  
\- Наоборот. Драку затеял Поттер.  
\- Вот как? Что же делал Милхолланд?  
\- Подзуживал его, прилюдно оскорбляя одного из преподавателей.  
\- Быть не может, - рассмеялся Сириус.  
\- Уверяю тебя, это правда.  
\- Неужели он осмелился ляпнуть что-то о Римусе?  
\- Нет. Речь шла обо мне.  
\- О тебе? – изумленно переспросил Блэк. – Гарри защищал тебя?  
\- Именно. Признаюсь, я тронут, хотя в целом и не одобряю его поступка.  
\- Надо же... – Сириус озабоченно погладил небритый подбородок.  
\- Похоже, ты не удивлен. Чем же именно – оскорблениями в мой адрес или изысканным благородством Поттера?  
\- Ни тем, ни другим. Гарри в этом смысле весьма необычен. Не знаю, откуда у него эти порывы. На Джеймса, бывало, накатывало, но не до такой же степени, - Сириус спустился с лесенки. – Как думаешь, где Альбус хранит свой шерри?  
\- Блэк, это несерьезно. Ты действительно хочешь взломать кладовую Альбуса?  
\- Ну, раз уж мы торчим тут, как пара провинившися школьников, стоит вести себя подобающим образом. Кроме того, мои планы на сегодняшний вечер включали серьезную попойку, а отступать от задуманного я не люблю.  
\- Ты в самом деле собирался напиться в первый день учебы?  
\- Да, мамочка, собирался.  
\- А на следующий день преподавать с похмельем? Невзирая на неполноценно функционирующие рефлексы и моторику?  
\- У меня не бывает похмелья.  
\- На уроке зелий тебя ждет верная смерть. Один Невилл Лонгботтом чего стоит, - в голову Снейпу пришла ужасная мысль. – Я ведь его еще не видел. Скажи, что это не значит...  
\- Именно это и значит, - глухо откликнулся Сириус, копаясь в баре.  
\- Когда?  
\- В последний месяц войны. Страшнее всего то, что с Фрэнком и Элис сейчас все в порядке. То зелье для восстановления памяти, которое ты изобрел, сработало. Они вновь обрели все свои воспоминания и ясность мысли, чтобы узнать, что их сына не стало.  
\- Боже мой. Вряд ли они поблагодарят меня за лекарство, - Снейп провел рукой по волосам. – Не понимаю, как оно могло сработать. Я оставил не более чем прототип. Он был слишком нестойким, чтобы им воспользоваться.  
\- Ну... Я его чуть подправил, и подфартило, наверное. Твоим врожденным талантом я не обладаю, но и не бездарь ведь, между прочим.  
\- Слова Альбуса здорово тебя разозлили, верно?  
\- Есть немного, - Сириус откупорил бутылку Огденского и вытащил два стакана. – Гуляем! Будь здоров, Снейп, - он единым махом осушил огневиски. Снейп последовал его примеру и едва сдержал кашель, когда напиток опалил пищевод.  
\- Давно не пил, да? Пора вспоминать старые привычки. Когда-то ты мог продержаться до тех пор, пока остальные под стол не падали, и не слабаки какие-нибудь, а квиддичная команда! Поехали-ка еще по одной! – Сириус выпил второй стакан.  
\- Знаешь, - вытерев рот, проговорил Снейп, - беседуя сегодня с Поттером, я вспомнил о Маккворри.  
\- Кобель старый. Надеюсь, он горит в аду.  
\- Et in saecula saeculorum*. Я почти проболтался Гарри, как мы с тобой возглавили объединенный гриффиндорско-слизеринский проект по снабжению его трусов сдавливающими чарами.  
\- Черт возьми, я рад, что ты этого не сделал. И так слежу, чтобы он знал о моих школьных годах как можно меньше, - Сириус снова наполнил стакан. – Никогда не смеялся сильнее, чем в тот день. Когда этот старикашка схватился за яйца и рухнул килем кверху... ох, - улыбнулся он. – Заплатил бы, чтоб еще разок на такое посмотреть. А ведь именно ты был вдохновителем этого плана.  
\- Надеюсь, когда-нибудь мне это зачтется.  
\- Вечная слава!  
\- Кажется, мне нужно присесть.  
\- Неважный из тебя теперь алкоголик.  
\- Мои многочисленные поклонники будут счастливы об этом услышать.  
\- Кстати о твоих поклонниках...  
\- Кстати?  
\- Что именно говорил Милхолланд?  
\- Долей-ка мне. Обычную ерунду: скотина-Пожиратель, предатель, ублюдок и тому подобное. Пару новых оскорблений он, правда, не преминул добавить.  
\- Каких же?  
\- Что ж, посмотрим, хорошо ли я их помню. Значит, так: чтобы вновь заполучить свою должность, я сосал заплесневелый член Дамблдора. А еще я сальный педераст – что само по себе не ново, - который трахает твоего крестника.  
Неожиданно помрачнев, Сириус отставил стакан:  
\- Гарри мне ничего этого не говорил.  
\- Еще бы.  
\- Неудивительно, что он отколотил этого маленького мерзавца.  
Снейп прищурился на него поверх своего напитка:  
\- Ты здесь уже сколько? Два года?  
\- Примерно.  
\- Холостяк, живущий в интернате. Успеешь еще привыкнуть к слухам. Люпин наверняка сталкивался с подобным и раньше. С ним и поговори.  
\- Знаешь, Снейп, по-моему, ты немного ошибаешься насчет природы моих отношений с Римусом.  
\- Вот как?  
\- Мы с ним, между прочим, вовсе не любовники.  
\- Да я никогда об этом не думал!  
\- Врешь.  
\- Я не предаюсь эротическим мыслям, Блэк.  
Сириус вновь наполнил стаканы.  
\- Раньше предавался.  
\- Это было давно.  
\- Ты что, запретил себе плотские развлечения в качестве наказания за содеянные грехи?  
Некоторое время Снейп пил молча, потом отозвался:  
\- Да.  
\- Да?! Черт возьми, я же пошутил! Сколько же лет прошло с тех пор, как ты в последний раз занимался сексом, Снейп?  
\- Точно не знаю.  
\- Чего не знаешь?  
\- Что именно ты называешь сексом.  
В голову Сириусу закралось ужасное подозрение; он торопливо повернул беседу в другое русло:  
\- Я бы сказал, поиски смысла слова «секс» - основная цель и величайшее достижение школьных лет. Когда можно с уверенностью объявить, что секс имел место? Мы с Джейми постоянно спорили на эту тему. Он утверждал, что лишился девственности на пятом году учебы, под зрительскими трибунами квиддичного поля, а я оставался при мнении, что он всего лишь переборщил с обжиманием.  
\- Я назвал бы сексом... оргазм в присутствии другого человека.  
\- Как это консервативно с твоей стороны.  
\- Ладно. Обоюдный оргазм, взаимные прикосновения. Самоудовлетворение на публике не в счет.  
\- Гм. Рад слышать.  
\- Отчего ты не женат, Блэк?  
\- Кто, я? Дай подумать... как выглядело бы мое объявление в «Ежедневном Пророке»? «Привлекательный зэк хочет познакомиться с незамужней белой особой женского пола»? Дамы обычно с предубеждением относятся к таким пустякам, как судимость за плечами.  
\- Люди порой так мелочны.

\- А еще оттого, что Джейми заполучил ту самую девушку, вот отчего.  
\- Нетрудно понять, почему она выбрала именно его.  
\- Обижаешь. Неужели из меня вышел бы плохой муж? Я ответственный, честный и так далее!  
\- Очаровательный, остроумный, абсолютно незнакомый с супружеской верностью человек.  
Сириус грустно улыбнулся:  
\- А вот и неправда. У Лили ко мне были совсем другие претензии.  
\- Она тебя любила?  
\- Как выяснилось, не особенно.  
Покончив с содержимым стакана, Снейп потянулся к бутылке.  
\- Прости, если задел тебя предположениями о Люпине. Просто... в свое время по школе ходили слухи.  
\- Обо мне и Римусе?  
\- О тебе и Поттере.  
\- А... ну, эти как раз ушли недалеко от истины.  
\- Вот оно что. Здравствуйте, другие претензии мисс Эванс.  
\- То-то. Лично я всегда говорил: то, что в два раза повышает шанс сходить на свидание в субботу вечером, плохим не бывает.  
\- Невероятно распутное заявление. И отдает лицемерием.  
\- Почему это?  
\- Потому, что у каждого есть предпочтения.  
\- У меня их нет, - объявил Сириус, но вскоре, передумав, склонился к Снейпу над бутылкой: - Беру свои слова назад. У меня тоже есть предпочтения. Отдаю их доброй беседе и сексу безо всяких обязательств.  
\- Их пока не монополизировали ни мужчины, ни женщины.  
\- В этом-то и заключается моя дилемма.  
\- Теперь я согласен, что план утаить от крестника как можно больше подробностей из твоей школьной жизни не так уж плох.  


***

  
\- Правда или вызов?  
\- Ты что, в детство впал?  
\- Заторможенное развитие, помнишь? Нужно соответствовать.  
\- Неужели кто-нибудь действительно выбирает вызов?  
\- Еще бы. Я раньше всегда именно так и делал. Суть в том, чтобы играть с доверенными людьми, умеющими подбирать задания, которые не окончатся летальным исходом или исключением из школы.  
\- Блэк...  
\- Да?  
\- Ты вообще помнишь, что мы больше не ученики? Нас исключить не могут.  
\- Зато уволить - запросто.  
\- О, это практически неизбежно, дай только Альбусу вернуться в кабинет.  
\- Ты увиливаешь от ответа. Правда или вызов?  
\- Ладно. Боже, спаси и сохрани. Правда.  
\- Какой цвет ты любишь больше всего?  
\- Ты шутишь.  
\- Ничуть. Не верю, что черный.  
\- Правильно, - Снейп на миг прикрыл глаза. – Темно-фиолетовый. У матери было вельветовое платье... мне казалось, в нем она похожа на королеву.  
\- Потрясающая женщина, Кассандра.  
\- Заткнись. Теперь моя очередь. Правда или вызов?  
Сириус послал ему лукавую улыбку:  
\- Вызов.  
\- О, ради всего святого. Что, спрашивается, можно делать в этом кабинете, чего мы еще не сделали? Раздеться догола и станцевать с Фоксом?  
\- Не знаю. Тебе решать. Если хочешь, можешь даже потребовать, чтоб я почистил зубы.  
\- Прекрасно. Ты сам напросился. Возьми со стола Альбуса лист пергамента и перо.  
\- А что я буду делать?  
\- Писать диктант.  
\- Хорошо. Диктуй.  
\- Пиши: «Дорогой Альбус!»  
\- Написал. «Дорогой Альбус».  
\- «Пишу, чтобы от всего сердца поблагодарить вас», - неторопливо продолжил Снейп, - «поблагодарить вас за назначение сегодняшней отработки. Этим вечером я осознал, насколько ваш заместитель Снейп образованнее, мудрее и лучше меня». Все записал?  
\- Погоди. Чуть помедленнее.  
\- «С моей стороны было сущим безумством сомневаться в правильности его решений или противоречить им. Со стыдом признаю, что зависть к его незаурядной внешности и природным дарованиям ослепила меня. Но не боле! Считаю необходимым поведать вам о своей неосмотрительности. Наша ссора разгорелась исключительно по моей вине; упрямство и своеволие не позволили мне прислушаться к благоразумным и справедливым замечаниям профессора Снейпа. С этой минуты я – его верный, чистосердечный приверженец во всем, и почитаю наравне с вами.  
С уважением,  
Сириус Эбенезер Блэк». Успел записать?  
\- Скажи мне, что это шутка.  
\- Игра была твоей идеей. Хочешь сдаться?  
\- Никогда в жизни!  
\- Вот и славно. Теперь я хочу, чтобы ты положил письмо ему на стол, поверх прочих бумаг. Замечательно. Пожалуй, мне все же по душе эта игра.  
\- Погоди же. Грядет твоя очередь!  
\- У меня уже поджилки трясутся. Показывай, на что ты способен.  
\- Правда или вызов?  
\- Правда.  
\- Тебя в Азкабане насиловали?  
Обрушившаяся на кабинет тишина, словно гора, упала Сириусу на плечи. Он слишком поздно осознал свою ошибку и выругался, проклиная помутившиеся от выпивки мозги.  
\- Можешь не отвечать.  
Действительно, ничего, кроме тишины, он не услышал. Поднявшись на локте, Сириус взглянул на сидящего напротив на полу Снейпа. Тот напряженно, не мигая, смотрел в потолок.  
\- Снейп, я вовсе не о том хотел спросить. Эта мысль приходила мне в голову раньше, а сейчас я ляпнул, не подумав. Видимо, все-таки выпил больше положенного. Пожалуйста, забудь мои слова.  
Снейп по-прежнему не шевелился.  
\- Я мерзавец, но я не нарочно, Снейп.  
\- Знаю, - тот глотнул прямо из бутылки. – А тебя?  
\- Нет. Поймав, авроры по большому счету про меня забыли.  
\- Везет же некоторым.  
\- Да уж. Со мной придерживались старых обычаев – порка, побои и тому подобное. Когда вспоминали, что, вынужден признать, случалось не слишком часто.  
\- Побои я еще сносил. То, что происходило после, было не так легко вытерпеть.  
\- Господи... Альбус сожжет министерство, если узнает.  
\- Он не должен узнать. Пожалуйста, - в голосе Снейпа послышались нотки отчаяния.  
\- Ну конечно.  
Некоторое время они молча передавали друг другу бутылку.  
\- Твоя очередь, Блэк.  
\- По-моему, с игрой уже пора завязывать.  
\- О, напротив. Правда или вызов?  
\- Правда.  
\- С кем в Хогвартсе – неважно, ученик это или член персонала – ты хотел бы прямо сейчас заняться необузданным, шумным, горячим сексом?  
\- Следующий вопрос.  
\- Нет уж! Завел разговор – будь любезен поддерживать. Я жду правдивого ответа, а ты поклянись честью преподавателя этой школы, что дашь его. Клянешься?  
\- Боже ты мой. Ладно. Клянусь.  
\- Прекрасно. Теперь колись, Дон Жуан ты непутевый. Искренне надеюсь, что ответ – Хуч.  
Сириус пробурчал что-то неразборчивое.  
\- Что-что? Погромче, не стесняйся. Так кто же это?  
Сириус перекатился и лег к Снейпу спиной.  
\- Ты.  
Предыдущая пауза была сущей мелочью по сравнению с гнетущей атмосферой, сгустившейся сейчас над комнатой. Сириус слышал, как бешено бьется сердце в его груди. С усилием при поднявшись, он допил все, что еще оставалось на дне бутылки.  
\- Доволен? Мы квиты. Гадость за гадость. Унижение за унижение. Можно, мы разопьем следующую бутылку в тишине, покуда я не опозорился еще больше?  
Он улегся на спину, чувствуя, как бунтует желудок. Не хватало еще, чтоб его стошнило! Дай дураку волю, называется… и Северус Снейп его загубит. Почему он не сообразил солгать? Почему ложь - прерогатива исключительно трезвых?  
\- Ты меня разыгрываешь.  
\- По-моему, скучечервю понятно, что это не так. Пожалуйста, давай просто поговорим о чем-то другом.  
Снейп поднялся, опираясь на локти, и прищурился на Блэка сквозь упавшие на лицо пряди волос?  
\- Зачем?  
\- Что зачем?  
\- Зачем тебе спать со мной?  
\- Я ведь уже объяснял. Добрая беседа, секс без обязательств.  
\- С первым я еще могу согласиться. Но не можешь же ты не знать, что на второе я вряд ли способен.  
\- Я думаю, ты обладаешь множеством талантов, и некоторые из них – тайна даже для тебя самого.  
\- И потом, у меня в этом деле нет никакого опыта... с обоюдным-то согласием.  
\- Да ради бога, Снейп. Я говорил о вымышленной ситуации и ничего тебе не предлагал. И так ясно, что ты скорее отгрызешь себе ногу, чем останешься в капкане.  
\- Нет... нет, ты не прав. Должен признать, в глубине души я... интересовался.  
\- В самом деле?  
\- В самом деле.  


Сириус перекатился поближе к лежащему на полу Снейпу.  
\- Никогда бы не подумал, что ты проявишь любопытство на тему... как ты там говорил?.. «Этого дела».  
\- Обычно я и не проявляю. Разве что иногда... думаю. Об определенных людях.  
\- О ком?  
\- Что, по именам их назвать?  
\- Причем немедленно.  
\- Ну... о тебе, например.  
\- Правда?  
\- Правда.  
\- Снейп. Ты когда-нибудь целовался с мужчиной?  
\- Ни разу.  
\- Хочешь попробовать?  
Снейп задумался.  
\- А если мне не понравится?  
\- И такое бывает.  
\- Каково это?  
\- Грубее. Сильнее. Крепче.  
\- Не слишком пугающие описания.  
\- Узнать наверняка поможет только практика.  
\- Только поцелуй? Ничего больше?  
\- Ничего больше.  
\- Тогда пожалуй.  
Северус сел; Сириус придвинулся ближе, позволив пряди своих волос упасть собутыльнику на плечо, и коснулся губами его скулы:  
\- Все еще согласен?  
\- Да, - натянуто отозвался Снейп.  
Сириус дотянулся до его губ своими и замер так на миг.  
\- Теперь тоже?  
\- Теперь ты начинаешь действовать мне на нервы.  
Он чуть нажал на губы Снейпа и зарылся пальцами в его волосы. Почувствовал, как чужой рот раскрывается под его собственным, ощутил жар в паху, дотронувшись до чужого языка. Задыхаясь, Сириус слишком поздно понял, что сильно, до боли сдавливает Снейпа в объятиях, неистово целуя его снова и снова. Он попытался было сбавить ход, но Северус, не отставая, прижимал его к себе и целовался с не меньшей яростью. От него пахло виски и пряностями. Сириус оборвал поцелуй с усилием сродни титаническому.  
\- Снейп. Я обещал только поцеловать тебя. Лучше остановиться сейчас, пока я еще в силах сдержать слово.  
\- К черту твои слова. К черту болтовню.  
Когда Сириус понял весь смысл этих слов, его пронизала дрожь наслаждения, а налившийся кровью член отчаянно запульсировал.  
\- Снейп! Я не шучу! Я пьян, одуреть как возбужден и вот-вот кончу. Давай прервемся, иначе...  
\- Иначе.  
\- О, черт все дери...  
Он притянул любовника ближе и позволил тому опрокинуть себя на спину. Что это Снейп делает, почему прявляет инициативу? Сириус выгнулся, упираясь в пах партнера своим. Поцелуи были небрежными, грубоватыми и потрясающими до боли. Блэк схватил Снейпа за плечи и, перекатившись наверх, раз за разом терся о него, пока оба не застонали в голос.  
\- Снейп. Господи, Северус. Позволь мне позаботиться о нас обоих, ладно? Я слишком пьян, чтобы думать о технике исполнения.  
\- А я слишком пьян, чтобы думать. Дай мне кончить, Сириус.  
Он рванул застежку на брюках Снейпа и, сунув внутрь руку, обхватил длинный шелковистый член. Снейп задрожал и ахнул. Освободив и себя, Сириус возобновил трение – на этот раз соприкасаясь уже с обнаженной плотью. Снейп потянулся вниз и обвил его пальцами, задавая неуверенный ритм. Его собственный ствол исходил влагой от желания и жажды разрядки. Сириус задвигал рукой быстрее, иногда выпуская член Снейпа, чтобы покачать в ладони тяжелые яички и легко коснуться промежности.  
\- Дьявол! Сириус... Еще!  
\- Быстрее?  
\- М-м. Да.  
\- Так?  
\- Твою мать! Да!  
Снейп невольно ускорил движения, повинуясь растущему возбуждению. Сириус наклонился за поцелуем и впился губами в шею партнера.  
\- Кончи со мной, Северус, - прохрипел он тому на ухо.  
Снейп задрожал и выгнулся с глухим вскриком, орошая белым семенем ладонь Сириуса. Зрелище подтолкнуло Сириуса к самому краю бездны, и он излился в по-прежнему крепко сжатую руку любовника, забрызгивая его живот длинными нитями спермы. Их тела вздрагивали в унисон, затихая после оргазма. Долгое время оба хранили ошеломленное молчание.  
\- Сириус.  
\- М-м?  
\- Если бы Альбус зайдет сейчас в кабинет и обнаружит нас на полу, пьяных, голых и заляпанных спермой, как ты думаешь, каковы наши шансы избежать увольнения?  
\- Я бы сказал - минимальнейшие. Пора наводить порядок.  
С расторопностью, продиктованной инстинктом самосохранения, они оделись и привели кабинет в подобие прежнего порядка. После недолгого, но горячего спора насчет того, что сделать с пустыми бутылками виски, решено было вынести улики с собой, спрятав под мантиями.  
\- Теперь осталось только позаботиться о запахе секса, - нахмурился Сириус, уперев руки в бедра.  
\- Да, с этим незадача. Как насчет чар дезинфекции?  
\- Не пойдет. Он их в момент просечет.  
\- Еще бы. Но по крайней мере не догадается, что они покрывают.  
\- Я бы не был столь категоричен.  
Произнеся чары, они расправили складки на одежде. Сириус взглянул на Фокса.  
\- Думаешь, есть вероятность, что эта курица-мутант умеет говорить?  
\- Забудь о фениксе. Он – меньшая из наших проблем. Который час?  
\- Почти полночь.  
\- Альбус явно не придет. Вряд ли он сможет упрекнуть нас за то, что мы его не дождались и ушли. Свои замечания он высказал. И не забудь, что на столе его ожидает твое чистосердечное признание.  
\- Я собирался сжечь эту околесицу.  
\- Ни в коем случае. Сожжешь – буду тебя шантажировать.  
\- Маленькая неувязочка. Ты и сам у нас не особенно чист душой.  
\- Черт побери!  
\- Иди ко мне, - Сириус привлек любовника на грудь. – Я в жизни никогда с таким наслаждением не целовался. Может, повторим как-нибудь?  
\- Трудно сказать. Кто знает, что подскажет нам здравомыслие на трезвую голову.  
\- Тогда воспользуемся временем, оставшимся до его прихода.  
На этот раз их поцелуи были неторопливыми и полными стремления к тщательному обследованию незнакомой территории.  
\- Северус. Я ведь способен на большее, чем дрочка на полу чужого кабинета, - промолвил Сириус, прижимаясь лбом к виску партнера.  
\- Не сомневаюсь. Но мне... потребуется время.  
\- Времени у меня предостаточно. Пойдем отсюда, - шепнул Сириус.  
В последний раз осмотрев комнату на предмет устранения доказательств своему занятию, мужчины приподняли занавес и исчезли.  
Фокс склонил голову, глядя им вслед, потом перелетел на спинку стоявшего в углу кресла. Сидящей в кресле человек откинул плотный капюшон мантии-невидимки, и феникс перебрался к нему на плечо.  
\- Что скажешь, Фокс? Как занятно, не правда ли? Гораздо занятнее, чем все, чего я мог ожидать, уж поверь. И это вполне меня устраивает, - с легким смешком заявил директор. – Ну и ну! Интересный выдался вечер, весьма интересный...  
Старый волшебник задумчиво погладил птицу и отправился спать.

* лат. И во век веков


End file.
